The Reunion2
by nadene-seddiefan
Summary: Sequel to my story 'The Reunion' It's time to go on another adventure years later after Mrs. Puckett was sent to jail. Sam recieves another letter which isn't from her Father. This leads everyone needing to go on another adventure all together, in order to protect what Sam loves most, her family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, so here it is the sequel to 'The Reunion' I'm so glad you all enjoyed the story and I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much. If you haven't read 'The Reunion' yet I recommend that it's best for you to read it before you read this story. **

**The Reunion2**

**Chapter one- iKarma**

It had been ten years since the incident with Sam's Mom and it had been ten years since Mrs. Puckett was locked away in jail. Nobody had heard from her but to be honest nobody really wanted to. Everybody was happy living there life that they have been living in for the past ten years.

Twenty six year old Carly Shay was still living at home in apartment 8C with her older brother Spencer Shay. She had a boyfriend that she loved dearly but nothing has yet gone any further. His name was Mark. Carly still enjoys living at home with her brother, especially because Spencer is still yet to settle down with someone but she still really wants to settle down, get married and have a family of her own.

Spencer Shay was of course still the same as he was ten years ago. He was childish, had a great heart, he's the Spencer that everyone loves. He's just older now, still without a girlfriend and still a great artist. He had made some great sculptures through the years.

Melanie was great too once she had graduated high school she returned to Seattle to be with everyone where she finally could without having her Mother holding her back. She now lives a few streets away from Bushwell plaza and has followed her dream of being a fashion designer. Life is now going well for her and her and Sam are still so close.

Sam and Freddie you may ask are great. It didn't take long for Freddie to get Sam down the aisle. By the age of twenty two they were married as Mr and Mrs Benson and moved in to their own apartment in Bushwell. On a different floor from everyone else they knew though.

Not long after they were married Sam got pregnant and they now have a beautiful little girl whose name is Ally. She's four years old and is an even more perfect Benson daughter then you could ever imagine, with Sam's gorgeous golden curls and Freddie's handsome hazel eyes. She's a wonderful crazy character and Sam and Freddie make great parents. Sam, Freddie and everyone around them all adore little Ally to pieces.

Jeff Puckett and Marissa Benson still live in their own apartments the only difference is, is that they now both live alone. The most important thing is that they are happy though.

Today was thought to be the same as any other Friday in the Benson household. Freddie would go to work at the pear company, Ally would go to school as she had just began her first year and Sam would get all her errands done. Sam did work; in fact she had just published her first book. It was about food, something Sam loves, it was a cookery book.

By midday Sam had everything sorted in the apartment and was sat on the couch in front of the TV eating her lunch. She was waiting for her mail to be delivered up to her apartment; it would usually be delivered around about now. It was only Sam and Freddie that got there mail delivered, everyone else still had to go down to the mailbox to get it each day but Sam had blackmailed Lewbert in to delivering it for her each day.

Right on time there was a knock at the door and Sam got up to answer it. Lewbert was standing at the door with Sam's mail in his hands and a grumpy look on his face. The same face he's had every day since Sam had first seen him. The more she and everyone thinks about it, not once have they seen Lewbert smile.

"Thank you" Sam said as she took her mail.

"You know you could get your own mail like everyone else does" He moaned.

"I could but I wouldn't want to get my foot prints over your newly mopped floors" Sam joked.

"Saaaaaam" Lewbert whined.

"Leeeewbeeert" Sam mocked him as she closed the door and walked back in to the living room, sitting on the couch.

Sam began flicking through the mail, placing Freddie's mail on the table beside her. That included a letter from work and the next magazine edition to 'A big boy's vegetable club' that his Mother sends him once a month.

There was also a letter from Ally's school, it was her first ever school report and Sam being who she is couldn't wait for Freddie to get home to open it together. She wanted to know how well her daughter was doing at school. She was determined to be a better mother then hers was and she already was. Sam opened up her daughter's school report, smiling and feeling more proud of Ally than ever before as she saw how well she was doing at school.

**Ally Benson **

**Ally is a very creative young girl, who is a pleasure to teach. She always gets involved in lessons and of course when it's time to play with all her friends. She's kind to everyone and is a great asset to the class. **

**She's doing very well with her school work too as she is picking up how to read fluently quicker than an average child and finds maths very interesting. She enjoys learning and can count beyond fifty and is learning to add up her numbers from 1-10.**

Sam knew she had her Father's brains.

There was then a hand written letter addressed to Sam and she was a bit confused not knowing who it could be from so she thought it would be best for her to read it;

**To Sam, **

**It's your Mother here; I just thought you would like to know that I'm out of prison. I got out of there for my excellent good behaviour. Yes I know what you're thinking, I don't do good behaviour, well I have this time.**

**I want to keep this letter short and I hope your life is going well, I hope you've got the life you've always wanted as for Melanie and your Father as well. **

**Oh and one more thing before I go, I'm a little upset with you. So call me Karma sweetie and this karma is a bitch. **

**I've been watching you, best wishes. **

**Mom. **

**A/N: So what do you think? Let me know if you want me to carry on with the sequel. Review please and thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: iPanic **

Sam stared down at the letter in her hands with complete shock. Just when Sam thought that she actually had her Mother out of her life she's come straight back in to it again. For the first time in years Sam was afraid. Even more afraid then the last time her Mother was after her because this time she knew exactly what her Mother was capable of. Sam knew that her Mother would do anything to hurt Sam, even if it involved hurting the people around her, just like she did last time. She knew that she wouldn't just have to watch her back she would have to watch Spencer's, Jeff Puckett's, Mrs. Benson's, Carly's, Melanie's and then the two people's that mean the most to her, Freddie's and little Ally's.

Why does she have to go and dig up the past, Sam thought to herself? She wanted her Mother to stay out of her life. Sam loved the life that she was living at the moment; she had a family and great friends around her that were basically her family too.

With that Sam heard her front door open and close so she quickly folded up her Mother's letter and shoved it in her pocket knowing she would come back to it later.

"Hunny I'm home" Sam heard the voice of her husband call. Sam knew she would tell Freddie about the letter, but not just yet, she needed some more thinking time before she told him.

"Hey baby" Sam called back as she got up off of the couch and was soon in her husband's hold.

"Did you have a nice day at work?" She asked him.

"It was alright, missed you though" Freddie replied as he kissed his beautiful wife.

"Missed you too" Sam murmured as she responded to Freddie's kiss.

Freddie had one hand on Sam's waist and the other holding her hand which her wedding ring was on. Freddie loved the feeling of Sam's wedding ring on her hand because he knew that Sam was truly his forever. Sam had one arm around Freddie's neck and the other was down beside her as she let Freddie hold her hand as he kissed her lovingly.

"Hmm kissing you will never get old" Freddie murmured, making Sam smile.

"Erm where's Ally?" She asked him, wanting to know where her little girl was.

"I thought she would be here" Freddie replied her.

"No why would she be? It's Friday, your day to pick her up from school" Sam told him, looking rather a little confused and slightly annoyed that Freddie had forgotten to pick his daughter up from school.

"But I went to the school to pick her up and the teacher had told me that she had already been picked her up. When I asked what she looked like I just assumed it was you when she said beautiful blonde curly hair" Freddie explained.

"Are you sure she's not in her room?" Freddie questioned hoping that Sam was tricking him. He stepped in to Ally's Princess castle bedroom to find that she wasn't though.

"Freddie I think I'd know where my own daughter is" Sam argued but when Freddie looked back at her Sam realised she didn't know where her own daughter was. Sam slapped herself on the forehead before yelling "Oh my God, I'm such a bad Mother"

"No you're not a bad Mother, this is all my fault, I was the one that should of picked her up" Freddie replied.

"Oh Melanie's probably got her, she's always saying how much she's always wanting to spend more time with her niece. Plus you too are twins and anybody that didn't know you two wouldn't know the difference between the two of you" Freddie blabbered on, hoping he was right in which Auntie Melanie had Ally. But why would she pick Ally up without letting them though, Freddie wondered?

"KARMA" Sam then yelled, ignoring everything Freddie had just said.

"Karma?" Freddie questioned.

"She's taken her" Sam panicked.

"Who's taken her?" Freddie asked, wondering what on an earth his wife was going on about.

"Mom" Sam replied as she dug the letter out of her pocket and passed it to Freddie. Freddie scanned through the letter quickly and Sam could see the fear in his face.

"Oh and by the way I may be Sam Benson now but I'm still as lazy as ever" Sam told him as she ran out of their apartment.

Freddie knew what she meant; he should have known that Sam wouldn't have picked Ally up on the day she didn't have to, at least without telling him first anyway. Freddie followed Sam out of the apartment, knowing that this situation was his fault and that he needed to find his precious little girl. Where could she be though?

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but I'm just setting the story up in this chapter. What do you think is going to happen? Please review and let me know whether you want me to continue… i'm so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter, thank you for the great reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: iPolice Station. **

Sam was running, running fast, in fact even faster than she has ever before. She had zoomed out of Bushwell Plaza with her Mother's letter in her hand. Freddie was finding it hard to keep up with Sam but once she had ran left, down the street away from Bushwell Plaza Freddie knew exactly where she was going. She was heading towards the police station.

Once Sam arrived she never stopped at the main desk she just kept running until she stopped outside a very familiar office. It was Detective Carl's. As she placed her hand over the door handle all the memories from ten years ago came tracing back to her. She hadn't been here for ten years, there had been no need for her too but now her precious little girl had been taken from her. Why Mom, was the question Sam was asking herself. Why did her Mother want to ruin her life so badly?

Sam came out of her trance when she heard voices coming from Detective Carl's office. He must have been dealing with something but there's no way she was letting this situation wait. Anything could be happening to her little girl right now Sam thought as she stormed in to Detective Carl's office.

"How dare you let her go" Sam yelled, making Detective Carl and whoever he was with jump.

"Samantha Puckett?" he questioned.

"It's Sam Benson now actually" She told him. "Now how about you answer my question" She suggested.

That was when Detective Carl sighed and turned back to one of his latest client who as sat in one of the chairs that was in front of him.

"I'm sorry were going to have to finish this up later" He told the man. The man just quietly nodded before shaking his hand and exciting the room.

"Sam please take a seat" Detective Carl said.

"No I don't want to take a seat." She snapped.

"Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" He asked her.

"You let my Mother out of prison that's the start of the problem" She yelled.

"It wasn't my choice to let her out" He calmly responded.

"Well you could of tried to stop who's ever choice it was" Sam snapped again and could feel herself getting even more angry now.

"I tried my best but sometimes someone's best isn't good enough" He told her.

"Of course it wasn't good enough she's kidnapped my kid" Sam yelled.

"What do you mean she's kidnapped your kid? He asked her. "Wait you have a kid?" he then questioned, sounding a little shocked.

"Yes I have a kid. A four year old, a lot can happen in ten years you know!" Sam then yelled. That was the moment when Freddie then ran in to the office and collapsed on to the floor as he was so out of breath.

"So how do you know she has kidnapped your child?" He then asked her and Sam let out a moan before slamming the letter onto Detective Carl's desk.

Detective Carl read the letter carefully and after a few minutes he placed the letter back down on his desk.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help you get your child back" He told Sam and Freddie.

**….**

Meanwhile, after being rushed out of school by some random women Ally didn't know, she found herself tied to a chair in a place she didn't know. Ally stared at the women in front of her wondering if she should say anything. She was scared that the women would do something to her especially since she was tied up already and didn't know why.

"Who are you?" Ally asked, being brave.

"Call me Grandma" Pam Puckett replied.

"You're my Mommy's Mom aren't you?" Ally then asked wanting her to clarify. She got what she wanted as Pam simply just nodded.

"Why am I here?" Ally then asked.

"Because you're Mommy and Daddy doesn't want you anymore" Pam decided to tell the young girl and as she did she got pleasure out of watching her bottom lip curl out of sadness.

"You're wrong my Mommy and Daddy love me very much" Ally told her but she was now not sure whether her Mom and Dad loved her. "Did your Mommy not love you?" She asked Pam.

"What are you, the girl of many questions?" Pam snapped at her.

"No but if you don't ask you don't get. That's what Daddy taught me" Ally told her.

"Your Father is stupid" Pam said.

"He is not" Ally yelled, just like her Mother would of. Pam got mad though as you got up and slapped Ally across the face.

"Ow" Ally gasped as she began to cry and hold on to her cheek. "That hurt" She weeped.

"Do you want me to slap the other side" Pam spat in her face.

"No" She replied, becoming afraid of Pam Puckett as she tried not to cry anymore.

**A/N: Aww poor little Ally. What did you all think? The quicker you review, the quicker I'll update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- iShould Have Chipped You.**

An anxious Sam Puckett sat on the edge of her couch, tapping her fingers nervously on her lap. Her four year old daughter had now been missing for two days. Nobody had any idea where she had been taken; all they knew was that Pam Puckett had taken her.

Sam had been clearly instructed by Detective Carl not to leave the house because it was really Sam that her Mother was after. As much as Sam wanted poor little Ally to be safe she was finding it hard just sitting at home instead of being out searching for her daughter. She knew if she was to go out and look for her she may put Ally in more danger somehow, so Sam was trying her best to keep herself sane at home to stop her from going out and looking.

As the sun was in the middle of setting, Sam came out of her trance and turned to look at the clock. It was almost 7pm and Sam had been lost in her own thoughts for hours. Freddie would be getting home soon Sam thought to herself. That was the time he got home last night after being out looking for Ally all day. The evenings were now getting dark earlier due to the winter weather. Especially since it was nearly Christmas. Soon after that it would be Ally's fifth birthday and Sam and Freddie's wedding anniversary. If Ally wasn't found by Christmas Sam couldn't see herself celebrating it at all.

After sitting on the couch all day in her own thoughts Sam finally got up and headed to the window. She moved the curtain so she could see outside and then stared down out of the window, watching the cars go by. Ally could be any one of those cars Sam thought. Where are you Ally, Sam desperately asked herself. She just wanted her little girl home, safe and well.

The clock in the living room then started to chime, signalling that it was 7pm and right on queue Freddie Benson walked through the front door, with his Mother right behind him.

"Any luck?" Sam immediately asked turning to look at Freddie, hoping for some news. She just needed to know something, anything so she wouldn't lose hope. She wanted to know something so she knew they were getting somewhere.

"No" Freddie sighed as he threw his keys on the side and Sam just collapsed back on to the couch.

"Spencer and Melanie are still out looking, Carly's gone home to print off some more lost posters to put up tomorrow and Detective Carl is driving the back streets once more" Freddie told her.

"I'm going to check the lost children's shelter first thing again tomorrow morning" Mrs Benson informed Sam and Freddie whilst giving them a small smile of sympathy.

"Thanks" Sam said, not really sure what else to say.

"I'm going to head home now though, let me know if you need anything" Mrs Benson told them as she made her way back to the front door.

"I told you both you should have got her chipped at birth" She murmured as she walked out of the apartment. But of course she said it loud enough for both Sam and Freddie to hear.

"Oh she's right we should have got her chipped" Sam whined to Freddie as soon as the front door closed.

"No we shouldn't have, we would have been crazy if we did" Freddie told her as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"At least we would have been able to find her though. She wouldn't be out missing now if we did." Sam replied. "What if we don't find her Freddie? What if we don't get our little girl back?" She asked him. "I'm such a bad Mother" She added.

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me" Freddie told Sam as he placed one arm around her shoulders and one hand carefully on her left cheek. Sam then turned to look at him with tears of fear and sorrow in her eyes.

"You're not a bad Mother Sam, not even close to it. You're an amazing one, you couldn't be any better" Freddie told her. "That is why were going to Ally back" He continued. "I promise you were going to get Ally back. I just know we will" He promised Sam.

"I love you so much" Freddie told her as he scooped her up in a big tight hug, letting her cry in his arms as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Were going to get her back" He murmured lightly once more in Sam's ear….

…

"This ropes digging in to my wrists" Young Ally whined.

"Oh what a shame" Pam Puckett sarcastically replied.

"I'm tired" Ally then said.

"Go to sleep then, it will give me some peace and quiet" Pam Puckett yelled at her.

"But my face hurts too much" She moaned.

"That's what you get for not behaving" Pam Puckett spat.

"That's not true, Nanny Benson told me I have the behaviour of a Princess" Ally told her. "Especially because of what my Mummy used to be like apparently" She added.

"Well you sure have your Mother's attitude" Pam told her.

"Can I at least have some ice for my face?" Ally asked, ignoring Pam's last comment.

Pam Puckett then looked up at Ally, looking at all the bruises and cuts she had given Ally throughout the past two days.

"Of course you can" Pam Puckett smiled to her, but of course it was a fake smile. She then got a rather large ice cube out of the fridge and threw it straight at Ally's head.

"Ow! That's made my head even worse" Ally yelped in pain, not even being able to rub her head because her hands were tied to a chair with rope.

"Well you asked for it" Pam yelled back at her as she sat back down on her chair.

Pam Puckett then wondered to herself why it was taking Sam so long to turn up to try and rescue Ally because if Sam and everyone else used their knowledge, they would know exactly where to find her…

**A/N: Only 3 reviews on the last chapter, did you guys not enjoy it? I hope more of you review this time I would love to know where you all think Ally is. Have a lovely Christmas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: iNo Christmas**

A devastated Sam Puckett was sat in her and Freddie's apartment staring down at their Daughters first ever school photo that had just come through the post. It was Christmas Eve and Ally was still missing. Six days she had been gone and they hadn't even got a step closer in finding her.

Sam and Freddie weren't bothered with Christmas this year; they were both more focused with bringing their little girl home. They had their tree up, but only because Mrs. Benson forced them to put it up. She claimed that it will help them get into the Christmas spirit and would generally make them feel better in themselves. She was wrong though because as soon as Sam saw Ally's 'Babies first Christmas' bauble she broke down in tears. Her heart broke even more. It was just another painful reminder that her little girl had been taken by the most evil women known to mankind.

As soon as it came to putting the star on top of the tree it reminded Freddie that over the past few years he would lift Ally onto his shoulders so she could put the star on the top. This weakened him; his happy memories with Ally were making him even sadder. As much as Freddie wanted to cry, he knew that he had to stay strong for Sam and Ally. Instead he placed the star on the table waiting for his little girl to put it on the top of the tree, but she wasn't around to do it.

As Sam continued to stare at Ally's school photo she didn't notice that Carly had walked in.

"Hey" Carly called cheerily.

"Oh hi, I didn't notice you there" Sam replied. She was happy that Carly had come to visit but if Sam was honest she would rather be alone.

"Is Freddie home?" Carly asked her.

"No he's gone to the police station to see if there have been any updates" Sam replied.

"Good because I'm just on my way to the mall, I still don't have Freddie's Christmas present; I don't know what to get him this year." Carly told her. "Can you give me an idea please?" Carly asked.

"Oh gee, I don't know, maybe his daughter back" Sam suggested.

"Sam what's a matter?" Carly then asked.

"What's a matter?" Sam repeated as she stood up. "My Daughter is missing that is what the matter is. It seems like the only people that are still trying to find her are me and Freddie. Mrs. Benson made us put up this stupid tree and all your worried about is finding a Christmas present for Freddie" Sam yelled.

"Were not doing Christmas this year" Sam simply told her.

"Sam you can't forget about Christmas and we haven't stopped trying to find Ally. We just all have over parts of life that we have to get on with. Ally's been missing for six days Sam and nobody has got any closer to finding her. You need to accept the fact that you might not find her" Carly told her.

"Might not find her" Sam repeated. "How dare you say that to me" Sam yelled at her. "I am going to find her" she then said.

"Sam listen to me, you need to accept the fact that you might not find Ally" Carly told Sam again.

"I don't like you very much right now" Sam shouted as she made her way over to the front door. "You get out of my apartment right now" She yelled as she opened the front door. "Get out! Get out! Right now!" Sam screamed at Carly once again, not noticing Freddie at the other side of the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" Freddie asked as he saw his wife getting worked up.

"Get Carly out" Sam yelled.

"Carly I think you better leave" Freddie told her as he placed a comforting arm around his wife. Calmly Carly took a quiet exit out of the Benson household.

As Sam collapsed into the arms of Freddie, he sat them both down on the couch so he could see what was wrong with her.

"What happened baby?" Freddie asked her as he held her tightly in his arms.

"She said we might not find Ally" Sam told him.

Sam then felt Freddie's whole body tense up. Freddie was actually disgusted that Carly would say something like that to Sam. Carly didn't have the right to and there was no need for it.

"Don't take any notice of what Carly has to say Sam, she didn't have the right to say it and she doesn't have a clue what were going through. We are going to find Ally Sam" Freddie told her.

"What if Carly's right? What if we don't find her?" Sam asked.

"I don't even want to think about that" Freddie told her.

**…. **

"It's Christmas tomorrow. Can I go home for that?" Ally asked her Grandmother.

"No, most defiantly not" Pam replied.

"Is Santa Clause coming here for me?" Ally asked her.

"Well if your Mommy doesn't know where you are, I don't see how she's going to be able to tell Santa where you are" Pam told her.

Pam was debating with the fact whether or not to tell Ally that Santa Clause wasn't real but for some strange reason she felt something in her heart, which was telling her not to.

"The elves might tell him" Suggested ally.

"I don't think so" Pam said disagreeing as she got the joy she wanted watching the sadness on Ally's face.

Ally might not be getting any presents tomorrow but Sam would defiantly be getting one shortly, even though it wouldn't be from Santa…

**….**

When Sam and Freddie woke up on Christmas morning they both layed there in bed not knowing what to do with themselves.

"Merry Christmas" Sam said.

"Merry Christmas" Freddie replied.

"It's not very merry" Sam mentioned.

"Not at all" Freddie answered.

"You know all this week when Ally's presents have been arriving that I ordered I've actually been wrapping them up. I just really thought she would be home for Christmas" Sam explained to him.

"I think we all did" Freddie told her as he pulled Sam closer to him for a comforting cuddle.

That was when there was a knock at the door and Freddie got up to answer it.

"Hey, come on in" Freddie greeted Melanie when he answered the door.

"Thanks, is Sam up?" She asked him.

"She's awake but I don't think she'll bother getting up today" He told her. "Are you going to Carly's today?" He asked.

"No I'm not in the Christmas mood this year either and I heard about their little fight. I can't believe Carly said that to Sam" Melanie told him.

"No me neither" Freddie agreed.

After hearing the sound of her Sisters voice Sam got up to go and say hello to Melanie.

"Hey Mel" Sam said.

"Hey Sammy" Mel replied as she pulled her into a warming hug. "This is from Lewburt; it arrived at like 2am this morning apparently. I think he thought I was you" Melanie explained.

It was a big brown envelope with the words 'Merry Christmas' written on the front of it. As Sam opened the envelope she pulled out a giant picture of Ally tied to a chair, crying with cuts and bruises all down her face. The picture broke Sam's heart even more; she knew her child was being hurt. As Sam looked at the picture more closely only one thing was on her mind.

"OMG, I know where Ally is" She exclaimed…

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review it only seems to be the same 3 people reviewing now and I'm afraid people have stopped reading. Should I continue?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: iRescue You**

As much as Sam didn't like looking at the picture of her little girl that Pam Puckett must have sent her, Sam was glad she looked at it because it made her figure out where her daughter had been taken. Well at least she hoped it did. The picture crushed Sam to pieces inside, but she managed to stay strong just this once for her daughter. Seeing that her little girl had been bruised, cut and abused and most probably starved was the most awful thing Sam had ever seen.

"You know where Ally is?" Freddie questioned to Sam.

"Yes look at this. Doesn't this place look familiar to you?" Sam asked Freddie as she showed him the picture of Ally.

"Yes it does" Freddie said quietly as he saw the sadness on his Daughters face. "What the hell has she done to my little girl?" Freddie literally screamed.

The picture made Freddie angry he would never have thought that Pam Puckett would do this type of damage to a human being, especially to such a precious little girl that happened to be his daughter.

Running into the kitchen, Sam grabbed a fat cake off of the kitchen counter before making her way towards the front door.

"Come on let's go and rescue Ally" Sam said to Freddie and Melanie.

"But Sam you're not allowed to leave the house, Detective Carl said so" Melanie replied, reminding Sam of this one strict rule that she had to follow.

"Yeh cause I'm going to stay in the house now I know where my Daughter is" Sam replied, rolling her eyes at Melanie. "Besides, rules are made to be broken" Sam added.

"Fine, but do you really have to bring a fat cake with you?" Melanie questioned.

"It's not for me, it's for Ally" Sam told her and with that she, Freddie and Melanie were out the door to rescue Ally…

**….**

"I can't believe the cops didn't think to check this place out" Freddie said as he pulled up outside Sam's Mom's house in his and Sam's car.

"It was probably because the house was sold when Mom went to jail" Melanie replied.

As Sam, Freddie and Melanie walked up the drive of Pam's old house they noticed how much more of a mess the place now was. The grass was over grown; the house needed to be painted and most of the windows were either smashed or had wooden blocks blocking them off. There was one window though that was perfectly fine and when Sam looked through it, from a short distance she noticed that the television was on and that there were two men in the house.

"There are people in the house and we need to get inside to get to Mom's secret hiding place" Sam panicked.

"No we don't, there's two ways in" Melanie told her.

"What do you mean there's two way's in? Why didn't you tell me before?" Sam asked her.

"It just never came up before" Melanie replied. "Now follow me" She then told Sam and Freddie.

After climbing over the fence in to the back yard then running across the lawn, walking into a shed that the girls were never allowed to go into, Melanie pulled up an old rug which revealed a trapped door.

"Mel, how did you find this?" Sam asked.

"Do you remember the time I came home from boarding school and you locked me in here for five hours?" Melanie asked.

"Yes, very much" Sam replied.

"Well I found it then and that's why Mom sent me back to school a week early. It wasn't because she wanted me to ask my gym teacher on a date for her" She explained.

"Right, well I'm going down. Call Detective Carl and tell him to come here. I'll be back up soon, wait for me here." Sam told them as she pulled up the trapped door.

"Hey, I'm not letting you go down there by yourself" Freddie told Sam.

"Yeh you are" Sam told him.

"No Sam it's not safe and I really don't feel comfortable with" Freddie continued but he was quickly cut off with Sam's lips on his. As Freddie placed his arms around Sam's waist to bring her even closer to him, he started to kiss her back. There kiss that had so much emotion soon got interrupted though from the sounds of Melanie coughing in the background.

"I love you" Sam whispered to Freddie as she rested her forehead against Freddie's.

"I love you too" Freddie replied as he kissed Sam on the nose.

"Just follow the tunnel and it will get you there" Melanie told Sam as she began to climb down the trapped door.

"Be careful" Freddie told her.

When Sam stepped in to the tunnel it was dark and smelt extremely bad. The tunnel was longer than she thought it would be, but she then realised it was taking her along the back yard and in to her Mother's house.

As Sam reached the end of the tunnel she came to a door. This is it she thought to herself. Inside Sam was a little nervous, she was about to see her Mom for the first time in ten years and now she knows what her Mother is capable of, that scared her. Sam shook off her fear though and after she counted to three she slowly opened the door and found herself hiding to the side of a bookcase.

Instantly Sam spotted her daughter tied to a chair. Her face was deeply filled with cuts and bruises and the only emotion you could see on her face was nothing but sorrow. It broke Sam's heart to see her little girl suffer.

She then saw that her Mother had her back turned to Sam and Ally, it looked like she was making one of her potions. Sam focused more on what her Mother was wearing though. She was wearing one of her tight and very revealing bikinis. Sam didn't want to see it and she was pretty sure that Ally didn't want to either. Slowly Sam stepped out from the side of the book case, in to the middle of the room making sure that Ally could see her.

Ally's face immediately lit up in to a big smile. "I'm here" Sam mouthed to her before she placed her index finger over her own mouth so Ally knew to try her best to be quiet. Ally nodded as she waited for her mother to tell her what to do next. Sam placed her arm up in the air, in line with her head before signalling Ally to bite the rope and loosen the ropes that were around her wrists. It took a few minutes for Ally to do this but they were soon loose enough for Ally to slide her hands out of the rope.

She was about to get up when Sam signalled for her to stay seated. Ally looked up again at her Mother as she watched Sam pick up a mouldy orange that was on the ground. She then watched her point to her teeth and then to Pam. That was when Ally knew exactly what she had to do. Aiming well Sam through the orange so it hit directly at her Mothers back.

"Ahh" Pam screamed grabbing a hold of her back.

"BUMBA" Sam yelled throwing her arms up in the air and with that Ally jumped right out of her seat. She then crouched down to the ground and bit her grandmother hard on the side of the leg.

"Ahh" Pam screamed again. "The little Brat bit me" She yelled.

As quickly as she could Ally ran and jumped straight in to her Mother's arms.

"Mummy I missed you" Ally said as Sam scooped her up into a hug.

"Aww I missed you too" Sam replied as she kissed her daughter on the top of the head, away from all her cuts and bruises.

"What I need you to do is go through this door where Daddy's waiting for you, okay?" Sam told Ally as she opened up the door to the tunnel.

"Okay" Ally replied. "But are you coming back?" She asked.

"Yeh I'll be right there Sweetie" Sam replied as she watched her daughter run her way through the tunnel.

When Sam turned back around she found her Mom stood up, no more than 10 steps away pointing a gun towards her. As Sam was about to move, she wasn't quick enough as her mother fired the gun which shot her right in the leg.

"Ahh" Sam screamed as she fell to the ground clinging onto her wounded leg which was now dripping with blood.

"Now just one shot to the head and you'll be gone" Pam said as she took a few steps closer to Sam and within five seconds later another gun shot went off…

**A/N: Review please, if you've got any questions also add them in your review because i'm going to answer them in the next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- iShot Down**

As Sam held on to her wounded leg blood was seeping out of it and her hand was covered in blood. Fighting the pain, her eyes were shut tightly and her head was facing down to the floor.

"Now just one shot to the head and you'll be gone" she heard her Mother say with the sounds of footsteps coming closer to her.

Taking what was thought to be her last breath Sam thought about all the important people in her life that she would be leaving behind. There was Mrs. Benson, her Father, Spencer who was practically her older Brother. There was Melanie, her twin Sister and they had been through so much together. There was also Carly and Sam didn't like the thought of her dying and the two of them still being mad at each other. Most importantly though there was her beautiful little girl Ally and the love of her life Freddie Benson.

As the gun shot went off signalling the end of her life Sam was hoping that she wouldn't feel it.

Time went by though and Sam soon realised that the gun shot never hit her this time. Lifting her head up and opening her eyes slowly she found that her Mother had been shot and she was now layed out on the floor. Turning her head to see who shot her she came face to face with Detective Carl.

"You just saved my life" Sam said in relief.

"I haven't, not quite yet" Detective Carl replied. "We need to get you to a hospital and fast" He then told her.

Picking Sam up as carefully as he could, trying not to disrupt her wounded leg Detective Carl began to carry Sam out of the secret hiding place. They both completely forgot about Mrs. Puckett who had been shot down on to the floor and nobody knew whether she was still alive or not.

**….**

"Daddy" Ally called when she saw her Father as she climbed out of the trapped door.

"Ally" Freddie called back as he scooped his daughter up and in to his arms, holding her tightly in to a great big hug.

"I missed you" Ally told him.

"I missed you too" Freddie replied as he kissed her on the forehead gently over one of her bruises. "Are you okay Sweetie?" Freddie asked her.

"My face hurts and I had a little accident in my pants, I tried to hold it, I hope you're not mad" Ally panicked.

"Of course not, Daddy's not mad" Freddie told her as he hugged his daughter, letting her know that she was safe. Inside though he was worried about where his Wife was and why Sam never came out of the trapped door with Ally.

"Auntie Melanie, I missed you as well" Ally told Melanie, smiling brightly as soon as she saw her standing beside her Father.

"Aww I missed you too" Melanie replied as she ran her hand through Ally's curly blonde locks. "We all have" She added.

With that Freddie spotted Detective Carl lifting Sam through the trapped door and placing her on the floor so he could climb up. He then saw her leg bleeding deeply and began to panic.

"Omg Sam baby what happened?" He exclaimed.

"Mummy!" Ally yelled in panic as soon as she saw that her Mother was bleeding.

"She shot me" Sam managed to get out.

"She's loosing blood we need to get her to hospital" Detective Carl told them. Freddie nodded before placing Ally in Melanie's arms and helping Detective Carl carry Sam.

**….**

As Sam layed on the hospital bed with Freddie sat in the chair next to her she began to become restless and started to fiddle around with the oxygen mask that was around her face.

"Mrs Benson you need to keep that on, it's what's keeping you alive" The doctor that was examining Sam's wounded leg instructed her. Sam wouldn't listen to him though.

"Freddie go be with Ally" Sam told him weekly after managing to remove her oxygen mask.

"No Sam, I'm not leaving you. Ally's fine with Melanie" Freddie told her. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

With that one of the machine's that Sam was plugged in to began to beep and a look of fear washed over the doctor's face.

"She's loosing too much blood; we need to get her to surgery" The doctor told the nurse.

"Freddie go to Ally" Sam told him again, even weaker than before. Freddie nodded as he watched his wife being wheeled down to surgery.

"Daddy your back" Ally beamed as she saw her Father enter her hospital room.

"Of course I am" Freddie replied trying his best to put on a smile. He was so happy that Ally was safe but he was also worried about Sam. He couldn't bare to lose the love of his life.

Ally's face had been cleaned up by one of the nurses and now it would only take time to heal. She was now sat on a hospital bed scoffing her way through a plate of hospital food after being starved for days.

"I'll go get us some coffee" Melanie told Freddie as she stepped out of the room. Really it was just an excuse for Freddie to have some time alone with his daughter.

"Daddy is Mummy going to be alright?" Ally asked.

"Mummy's strong hopefully she will be okay" Freddie told her as he sat down next to her on the bed hoping that Sam really would be okay.

Minutes later Melanie re-entered the hospital room with two coffees in her hand and her Father.

"Look who I found in the corridor" She said motioning to her Father.

"Grandad" Ally yelled excitedly.

"Hello" Jeff Puckett replied. "I have your clothes and Christmas present from me" He told Ally as he passed her Christmas present to her.

Being the little girl she is Ally ripped the wrapping paper off of her present excitedly to find that it was the doll that she had asked for.

"Thank you Grandad, I love it" She told him.

"Shall we get some clean clothes on you while Grandad takes the dolly out of your box?" Freddie asked her whilst smiling at his Daughters happiness.

"Yes, I can't wait to play with it" Ally replied.

A little while later the Doctor that took a part in Sam's surgery entered the room.

"Mr. Benson, can I talk to you in the corridor?" He asked Freddie. Freddie nodded before leaving the room quietly.

"The surgery as a whole went well and Mrs. Benson should be fine, were just waiting for her to wake up to be sure of it." The doctor told Freddie. "However Mrs. Benson has lost quite a lot of blood so she will be quite weak. Were hoping that it hasn't affected the baby"

"Wait, what baby?" Freddie asked, cutting the doctor off of what he was saying.

"Oh, Mrs. Benson is five weeks pregnant" the Doctor told him…

**A/N: Hey everyone, I've been so busy this week but I've just managed to sit and write this chapter while singing along to Taylor Swift. I love her music so much! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: iDead Or Alive.**

After shortly hearing the news that his wife was pregnant and expecting another baby Freddie was so happy, just like he was when Sam told him that she was pregnant with Ally. Even though he was happy Freddie was also concerned about the health of his unborn child. Sam had lost a lot of blood and seems your blood carries oxygen there was a chance the baby might of not been getting the oxygen he or she needs to develop properly. If the baby doesn't develop properly he or she could end up with serve brain damage or something very fatal leading to death. Freddie didn't care whether his unborn child was a boy or girl he just prayed that it was healthy.

Freddie was sat in the chair next to Sam's hospital bed, holding her hand tightly. He was waiting for her to come round from her anaesthetic. He wanted to know how Sam was feeling. He wanted to be the one to tell her that she was pregnant, unless she already knew she was pregnant and just hadn't got round to telling him yet. It was possible to Freddie that Sam may already know that she is pregnant, especially if she was five weeks gone. Sam found out almost straight away when she was pregnant with Ally. Freddie wouldn't be mad though if Sam did know, he knew she would have had a good reason not to tell him. They had lost their daughter for just over the week and Freddie or Sam wouldn't want everyone going through the excitement of the arrival of Sam being pregnant when they were both going through the pain of Ally being missing.

Freddie then looked down as he suddenly felt the grip he had on Sam's hand tighten. Looking back up at Sam's face he saw her head move slightly and her eyes twitched, she was waking up.

"Hey" Sam whispered to her Husband as she faced him, still with her eyes closed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Freddie asked her.

"Lightheaded and hungry" Sam replied. Freddie smiled at the fact that Sam said she was hungry.

"Yeh the doctor said you would feel that way" Freddie told her.

"What hungry?" Sam questioned whilst smirking as she slowly opened up her eyes.

"Very funny" Freddie replied chuckling as he kissed Sam on the hand.

"So where's Ally?" She then asked.

"She's with Melanie but she'll be in soon because Melanie has to go to work" Freddie told her.

"Okay. Did the doctor tell you anything else?" Sam then asked.

"One or two things" Freddie replied.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like you being pregnant" Freddie then told her with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm pregnant" Sam aloud. "Really?" She questioned, smiling slightly.

"Yep, your five weeks gone" Freddie told her.

"I was going to go get a test the day Ally went missing because I had noticed I hadn't come on my period, but when we found out Ally was missing I just forgot all about it. I'm sorry" Sam told him.

"Baby its fine" Freddie replied.

"Were going to have another baby" Sam exclaimed with the biggest grin on her face as she placed her hand down on her stomach.

"Yeh we are" Freddie smiled as he leant down and kissed his Wife on the lips. "I love you" Freddie told her, just like he tells her every day.

"I love you too" Sam replied. "So much" She added as she kissed Freddie once more getting the exact same feeling and emotion out of one kiss that she felt when she first kissed Freddie.

"Were having another baby" Sam exclaimed again, showing that she was obviously really excited.

"So does that mean I'm getting a baby Brother?" a voice of a little girl asked.

As Freddie sat up and Sam turned her head they both saw Ally stood in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Come here you I want cuddles" Sam told her and with that Ally ran towards her Mothers bed before climbing up and into her arms. "And you Frednub your getting in on this hug too" Sam told him. With that Freddie walked round to the other side of the bed before climbing in and sharing a family cuddle with the two most important people in his life. Ally was in the middle of Sam and Freddie. Freddie then reached one of his arms over to Sam, placing his hand on Sam's stomach hoping that his unborn child would make it.

Shortly after the Benson family hug began the doctor came in to see how was doing. He explained to her that she was doing well especially after losing the large amount of blood that she lost but there was also a small amount of concern for the baby. With Sam being so early on in her pregnancy she would have to wait a few more weeks to make sure that the baby was okay. The news hit Sam hard but overall she took it better then Freddie expected her too. All she had to now was get better herself and just hope that her and Freddie's unborn child was healthy.

Once the doctor left the room there was soon a knock at the door and as Freddie, Sam and Ally looked up to see who it was, it was Carly. Sam immediately faced away from her though. As much as she missed her best friend she was also very stubborn and wouldn't give in to forgiving Carly that easily. Sam had been through so much through the years, it had made her an even stronger person and she didn't need her best friend putting her down. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger was her motto.

"Auntie Carly" Ally smiled.

"Hey Ally" Carly replied awkwardly as she smiled slightly.

"Ally why don't we go to the vending machine, we can see if they have any fat cakes?" Freddie suggested.

"Yeh okay" Ally replied as Freddie picked her up and they made their way out of the room.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling?" Carly asked as she stepped in to the room trying to sound cheery.

"What do you want Carly?" Sam asked bluntly, still not staring at her.

"I want to apologise" Carly told her.

"At what the fact that you said I had to celebrate Christmas or the fact that you told me that I wasn't going to find my Daughter?" Sam questioned in a sharp tone.

"Both" Carly replied feeling ashamed of herself.

"I can't believe they only had low fat fat cakes" Moaned the voice of Ally as she and Freddie re-entered the room.

"I think it's time for you to leave" Sam told Carly.

"But Sam" Carly replied.

"Leave" Sam spat and with that Carly walked out of the room.

"Are you okay baby?" Freddie asked Sam. She didn't need to reply though because Freddie sat down next to her, holding her close, knowing exactly how she felt. Sam felt tears well up in her eyes but she managed to stop herself from crying but only because her little girl was in the room. Freddie held Sam closed as they both watched their Daughter playing with the doll her Grandad had brought her whilst she munched on a fat cake.

A few more hours went by and soon Sam had yet another visitor, it was Detective Carl.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Much better thanks" Sam replied.

"Something's happened Sam" He then told her.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Well when the ambulance went back to your Mom's house to bring her to hospital she was gone. We don't know where she is. We don't know if she's dead or alive" he told her…

**A/N: So what do you think? Please let me know, I really hope you liked it. I'll update this as soon as I can. You guys are great at reviewing this story. If you read my story One Connection To Another I don't know when ill be updating it because only two people have reviewed the last chapter. :( So if you want an update on that one please go review it. Thank you everyone. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: iHave You.**

"What?!" Sam yelled. "What do you mean she was missing? What do you mean you don't know whether she is dead or alive? How could this happen? She asked with frustration. She has so many questions right now.

"We don't know Sam. Like I said as soon as the ambulance went to get her she was gone" Detective Carl told her once more.

"But" Sam stuttered, not quite sure what to say. "Was there any evidence that leads to where she's gone?" She asked.

"There was a trail of blood" Detective Carl told her. "It led all the way through the tunnel and then out into the street" He explained. "We think she may have gotten into a car then" He added.

"So what happens now?" Sam then asked.

"Well my team are currently checking all the local hospitals and private doctors that are close by, hoping that we find her. If we don't will have to take another step of action." He explained. "You just have to sit tight and hope for the best." He then told her.

"Okay" Sam replied, trying not to get herself worked up.

"Get some rest Mrs. Benson" Detective Carl then told her as he walked out of the door.

As soon as Detective Carl had gone Sam turned her head to the side, looking at Freddie who was sat next to her.

"Okay, go" Freddie told her, knowing what was about to happen.

"Sit tight and hope for the best, how does he expect me to do that? I'm going out of my mind here Freddie" Sam said as she started off on her rant. "I really thought she was dead Freddie. I thought finally I won't have to worry about her messing up my life all the time. I thought that she was finally out of our life and that I could just live mine with you, Ally and the Baby" She stressed.

"She may well be dead Sam. Detective Carl said that he didn't know whether she was dead or alive. If she's dead the people she was working with probably took her body just to scare you" Freddie suggested. "If she isn't dead the police will find her and after taking Ally and trying to kill you I'm pretty sure she will be in prison forever" Freddie told her. "Then you will get the life you've always wanted. You need to try and not stress about it, it won't be good for the baby" Freddie added.

"I've already got part of the life I've always wanted" Sam told him.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"I've got you" Sam smiled.

Smiling back Freddie then gave his Wife a deep loving kiss. Running his hand through her hair he never knew it was possible to be this in love with someone. He loved her so much.

"Please don't be sad Mummy" Ally then said as she watched her Father wipe a small tear off of Sam's face.

"Its happy tears now Sweetie" Sam told her as she enjoyed cuddles from Ally and Freddie.

"Why are you so happy? Ally questioned.

"Because I have you and Daddy" Sam replied as she held on to Freddie's hand tightly.

"And soon you will have my new baby brother" Ally squealed with excitement.

"All you might not have a brother you may get a sister" Freddie laughed.

"I think I will get a brother" Ally replied with a smile on her face.

**…. **

An old doctor stared down at Pam Puckett, waiting for her to regain her consciousness from the surgery that had just taken place in his basement. Watching her carefully, hoping that she would pull through he began to see Pam's eyes move slightly. As he sat up to get a closer look at her, Pam spoke.

"Bro" She said.

"I'm here Pam" He replied. "You've just had surgery and once you've recovered you're going to be stronger than ever" He explained and with that Pam nodded.

"There's somebody here to see you" He told her. Getting up to open the door a much younger man entered the room.

"Mom" He said as he walked to his Mothers bedside.

Pam then opened her eyes for the first time since regaining her consciousness. She was shocked to see who it was. It was somebody that she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Son" She gasped.

"Yes it's me Mom" He replied as he took his mother's hand. "Don't worry the people who did this to you are going to pay" He told her.

With that they both pulled an evil smile.

**….**

Two days later Sam was allowed out of the hospital but still had to take plenty of rest for her and the baby's safety. Even though everyone was concerned about the baby nothing could be done until her twelve week scan. Sam didn't want to sit in a hospital bed for another seven weeks and she was sure the doctors didn't want her to either.

Ally hadn't gone back to school. Sam and Freddie both refused to send her back there while Sam's Mother was still not found. So Ally was currently getting work sent home so she could stay on track with her learning.

As much as he didn't want to Freddie had gone back to work. He wanted to stay home and look after his two girls but Sam pretty much forced him to go. According to Sam he had had a lot of time off already with Ally going missing and the last thing she wanted right now was for him to lose his job.

Sam was in the kitchen making recipes for her new cookbook she was working on and Ally was in her bedroom taking her nap when Freddie came home earlier than usual.

"I'm home" He called.

"Your home early" Sam pointed out.

"Yeh I know I got through all my work quicker than usual" He told her as he made his way into the kitchen handing Sam a very large bouquet of her favourite flowers.

"Freddie these are my favourite. How did you get them? There like impossible to get" Sam exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm just the best husband ever" Freddie replied, smiling at the fact that the girl he loved was happy.

"You sure are" Sam agreed as she pulled him in to a hug. "Thank you" She said before kissing her husband. "I love you so much" She told him, kissing him again.

"I love you too" Freddie told her as he began to kiss her back.

Kissing her deeply Freddie placed one hand on her waist and the other holding on to Sam's hand so he could feel her wedding ring. Sam placed her arms around Freddie's neck and as the kiss became more heated and passionate a crying Ally came running into the room.

"What's a matter?" Freddie asked breathing heavily.

"I had a nightmare" Ally weeped.

"What was it about?" Sam asked.

"Grandma taking me again. I don't want her to hurt me again" Ally cried.

"She's terrified my kid" Sam shouted becoming even angrier with her Mother.

"Ally me and Mom aren't going to let her get to you ever again, that's why you haven't gone back to school. As long as you're with me and your Mom nobody can ever hurt you" Freddie told her.

"Me and Daddy would never let anybody hurt you" Sam told her as she hugged her.

"You want me to read you a story so you can go back to sleep?" Freddie asked.

"Yes please" Ally replied as her Father picked her up.

Freddie began carrying Ally back to her room before turning around again.

"Oh Sam, I'll be back in ten minutes" He told her before making his way back to Ally's room.

"Okay" Sam smile, knowing exactly what Freddie meant…

**A/N: I think I just added another twist? Please review would love to know what you thought :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone, I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I just haven't had the time. I have been busy with History essays, English assessments and Health & Social Care coursework. I am hoping that I'll be able to get on track with updating again but I am still busy with History, Health & Social care and I have maths exams coming up. I am hoping you all are still interested in this story and I am sorry if it takes me a long time to update. Enjoy chapter 10.**

**Chapter 10: iPlan Something.**

Pam Puckett layed on a bed in her Brothers basement pretending to be asleep. She was currently recuperating after being shot when she attempted to kill her Daughter. Pam's Son, her eldest child called Ross was sitting in a chair next to her Bed and he was the reason why she was currently pretending to be asleep.

Pam had things on her mind and for once she was considering whether or not she should do the right thing. She and Ross had their plan to ruin the life of Sam Puckett and all the people in her life that are important to her. But the problem was that Ross doesn't know who Sam is, he doesn't know that she is his Sister; he doesn't even know that he has a Sister let alone two of them. Sam and Melanie don't know that they have an older Brother and their Father Jeff Puckett doesn't know that he has a son. Pam was certain that Jeff Puckett was the Father of her only son because there was nobody else around at the time that could be the Father of Ross.

The fact that Ross doesn't know that Sam is his Sister bothered Pam though. She wondered whether he should know about her, and Melanie for that matter. She knew if she told him that there would be no way that he would go through with their plan to ruin Sam Puckett. She knew that he would walk out on her and that she would be completely alone.

Ross was a good person and was only going through with his Mothers plan because he thought that someone had upset her. Pam had told him lies all the way through his life. She had told him that the only reason he grew up in care was because she was classed as an unfit Mother who is unable to take care of a child due to her depression of losing his Father, her husband. Ross understood and believed this lie because he wasn't anything like his Mother. This was what frightened Pam the most because if she told him the truth, he would be out of her life and right into the life of Sam, Melanie and Jeff.

It was then Pam Puckett opened up her eyes and took one look towards her son.

"Mom you're awake. How are you feeling?" Ross asked.

"Much better" She replied.

"Great. So are you almost ready to get your revenge?" He questioned.

"Almost" Pam told him as she decided that she wasn't going to tell him the truth, mainly because he was the only person left in her life.

**….**

"Mummy" Ally called as she ran into the living room where her Mother was sat on the couch resting.

"What is it?" Sam asked as she sat up a little.

"What is Daddy up too?" Ally asked her.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned as she wasn't too sure what her daughter was talking about.

"He's up to something. I mean he said this morning that tomorrow is a special day and he has some planning to do and that I'm not supposed to tell you" Ally explained. "Oops I told you" Ally then panicked.

"Tomorrows a special day" Sam said repeating her daughter's words, immediately wanting to know what Freddie was up too. "I've got it, tomorrows our wedding anniversary" Sam smiled. "But he's up to something and it's our job to find out what" Sam mischievously smiled towards her daughter.

"So what are you doing for Daddy tomorrow?" Ally asked.

"Darn it! I forgot I had to do something too" Sam replied.

"So what are you going to do?" Ally asked.

"I'll plan something" Sam told her. She wasn't too sure what though because she wasn't allowed to leave the house for her safety, the babies and plus she hadn't yet made a full recovery.

With that Freddie arrived home and walked straight in through the door. Ally was first in sight and he surprisingly picked her up and span her around the room making her giggle. Sam then slowly stood up and limped over to her husband to give him a kiss.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked once she had kissed him.

"I had a little business to take care of" Freddie told her.

"Like what?" She questioned as she was determined to find out what he had been planning.

"Erm, just some marketing at work umm for the new pear pad" He lied. He was hopeless at lying, especially to Sam, she could see right through him.

"Liar" Sam called him.

"I am not" Freddie defended himself.

Just as Sam was about to reply there was a knock at the door and Freddie was so thankful for this.

"Oh look its Spencer" Freddie called as he answered the door. "Please come in Spencer" He practically begged.

"Okay, it's only a short visit though and I'm really here to speak to Sam" Spencer told him as the two of them walked into the living room.

"Hey Spencer" Sam said.

"Hey Sam, can we talk?" He asked her.

"Yeh sure. What's up?" She replied.

"Can you please just sort things out with Carly already? I know what she did was wrong and trust me she knows it too but you two are best friends Sam. You have been ever scince you were little" Spencer tried reminding her.

"Try were best friends" Sam corrected him.

"You still are best friends. I can tell you miss her Sam and she misses you" Spencer told her.

"No I don't and neither does she. She hasn't been round here in a two days begging for my forgiveness" Sam replied.

"That's because she's too busy crying up in her room" Spencer told her. "She's tried patching things up with you but it's now time for you to go to her" he added. With no reply from Sam, Spencer came up with the idea that it was time for him to leave. He was supposed to be getting Carly more ice-cream as she had ran out.

"You miss her don't you" Freddie said as he sat down next to Sam on the couch, judging the look on her face.

"Yes I miss her" Sam admitted as she cuddled into his shoulder.

"Why don't you call her?" Freddie suggested.

"No, I'm not calling her." Sam told him.

"Stop being stubborn" He told her.

"I'm not stubborn" She argued.

"You are" He told her.

"I'm not" She argued again.

"You are" he replied again.

"So where actually were you today? Sam questioned, changing the conversation as she was determined to find out what Freddie was planning for tomorrow. Freddie had to lie again and we all know that he's hopeless at it…

**A/N: So what is Freddie planning? What is Sam going to plan for Freddie? What is Pam's plan? Will Carly and Sam make up? What do you all think? Please review I'd love to know your ideas. **

**The update for 'One Connection To Another' will be up as soon as possible. I'll update this story as soon as I can too. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: iAnniversary **

It was the morning of Sam and Freddie's sixth year wedding anniversary. Freddie was busy cooking up a storm in the kitchen of blueberry pancakes and of course Sam's favourite bacon for her to have a special breakfast in bed. He had even made sure that he would cook extra so it was enough to feed both Sam and their unborn child that was growing inside of her.

"Just put your arms around someone, never know whose waiting for a little love" Little Ally sang as she ran into the kitchen in her pyjamas.

"Bacon" She then yelled with a smile on her face as soon as she smelt it.

"Ally Shh please, your Mom is still asleep "Freddie told her.

"Moms always asleep" Ally reminded him, making Freddie smile.

"Yeh I know, but today I don't want you to wake her up" Freddie replied.

"You've got something planned for Mommy today" Ally said suspiciously.

"Your way to clever for a four year old" Freddie told her as he picked her up and sat her on one of the kitchen stools before kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm almost five" Ally reminded him.

"Yeh I know" Freddie smiled but deep down all he could think about was that his little girl was growing up so fast. "Do you want some bacon?" He asked her.

"And scrambled egg please" she replied.

Fifteen minutes later Freddie was quietly creeping into his and Sam's bedroom with a tray of the breakfast foods that he had lovingly prepared for her in his hand. Setting the tray down on the bedside table, Freddie slid himself back into bed and cuddled in to Sam's side. Freddie placed his hand over Sam's bare stomach and began to place soft gentle kisses down her neck in order to wake her up.

"I am awake you know" Sam told him. Her eyes were still closed and she had a smile on her face.

"When did you wake up?" Freddie asked her before kissing her on the cheek gently.

"When Ally yelled bacon" Sam replied as she carefully opened up her eyes.

"I thought you would have run out for some" Freddie said.

"No because I've trained you well enough to bring me plenty" Sam smiled as she turned around to face Freddie.

"Yes, that's right because I made you breakfast in bed" he told her.

"Thank you" Sam smiled as she kissed him lovingly on the lips, which made hers and Freddie's heart melt.

"Happy anniversary" Freddie told her, smiling deeply.

As soon as Freddie said those two small words that meant so much to him Sam broke down and started to cry. At first he thought she was crying happy tears because after all it was their special day, but as time went on Sam cried louder and had her head buried in his shoulder.

"Is this the start of those pregnancy hormones?" Freddie asked, hoping that would actually be it.

"No" Sam responded.

"Then what is it?" He asked her, looking concerned.

"I'm a bad wife" Sam told him.

"What? Where an earth did you come up with such a crazy idea like that?" Freddie questioned.

"Because I couldn't do anything for you for our anniversary. I've been stuck in this apartment for days and we all know I usually do something really good. I couldn't even cook because I couldn't go out for ingredients." Sam ranted. "Then when I tried to think of something I couldn't come up with anything" Sam moaned.

"Sam you are not a bad wife" Freddie comforted her. "You're the best wife I could ever wish for. I did have some idea that you wouldn't have anything planned because of everything that has gone on. To me that doesn't matter though and it's more important that your happy and we get to spend the day together" he told her.

"Plus if you really want to do something for me I'm sure you can make it up later" he suggested.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Sam questioned.

"I'm sure I can think of something" Freddie smirked as he kissed his wife.

"Daddy can I have more scrambled egg?" Ally yelled from the kitchen.

"How come Ally gets scrambled egg and I don't?" Sam questioned as she broke away from Freddie's lips.

"Alright I'm on it" Freddie replied as he got up and began to make his way back into the kitchen to make Sam and Ally scrambled egg.

"Hey Benson" Sam called making Freddie turn back around. "Happy Anniversary" She smiled.

"Happy Anniversary" he replied.

**….**

It was the evening of Sam and Freddie's wedding anniversary and Freddie was getting ready for Sam's surprise.

"Will you please just tell me where we are going?" Sam asked as she stepped out of the bedroom in a purple dress which was so simply but made her look absolutely beautiful.

"Nope" Freddie replied as he turned round to face her. "Wow, you look amazing" he told her.

"Hmmm. No I don't, I think the baby is starting to show" Sam told him insecurely.

"It's not and if it was you would still be beautiful" Freddie replied and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

With that there was a knock on the door and Freddie's Mom walked in.

"I'm here to watch little Ally" Marissa cheered. "I've got my personal hygiene board game for us to play" She told everyone and from a distance Freddie saw Ally's frown.

"Mom maybe you and Ally should do something different this time" Freddie suggested.

"Your right. I've also got my jigsaw puzzle of ticks. Are fun can start with that" She smiled.

"Okay well were going to get out of here" Freddie replied to them after mouthing a quick sorry to Ally. "Put this on" Freddie told Sam as he held up blindfold.

"You do know I'm not allowed to leave Bushwell" Sam reminded him as they made their way out of the apartment.

Minutes later Sam could feel the Seattle air flowing through her hair. It was something she hadn't felt for days. As soon as Freddie removed her blindfold Sam found herself in a familiar place that she hadn't been too for years. It was a place where she could look down at the busy streets of Seattle and stare up and the sparkly night sky. It was a place that was important to her and Freddie. It was the fire escape, which had a blanket and picnic basket layed out on the ground for the two of them.

"Freddie I haven't been here scince you proposed" Sam gasped.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it" Sam smiled as she stared up at the stars in the sky. "The view is beautiful from up here" She added.

"It sure is" Freddie agreed as he wrapped his arms around Sam from behind her and she carefully rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you" She told him.

"I love you too" Freddie replied as he kissed her. "I love you so much" he told her once more.

**….**

From a jigsaw puzzle of ticks to a board game about personal hygiene Ally Benson was bored to death. Although the evening's events soon took a turn for a surprise when Spencer Shay ran into the apartment saving her from another game of personal hygiene.

"Freddie" Spencer yelled.

"He's not here. Him and Sam have gone somewhere for their anniversary" Mrs Benson told him.

"No they haven't. Sam's gone to meet Carly" Spencer corrected her.

"I think I know where my daughter in-law is" Mrs Benson argued.

"Well you don't because Carly practically ran out the door when Sam emailed her saying she wanted to talk things through. It was the first time I've seen her smile in days" Spencer told them.

"But Mummy and Daddy left the house together for daddy's surprise" Ally told Spencer.

"Yep I don't know why you thought Carly was meeting Sam. Do you not know how angry Sam is with her?" Mrs Benson asked.

"So where is Carly?" Spencer questioned, looking concerned…

**A/N: So only 3 reviews on the last chapter. Are people still reading? I hope so; please leave a review with what you thought of this chapter. Follow my twitter JennetteMcHevan for updates on all my stories and just ask me for a follow back. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: iRemember.**

"Let me go" Carly screamed as she tried her best to free herself from a strong young man's arms. The young man was Ross.

"Stop moving" Ross ordered as he tightened his grip on Carly's wrists. "I'm pretty sure your life depends on it" he muttered to himself, not really sure where this plan was going.

"You're hurting me" Carly moaned. Ross didn't listen though; he just continued to drag Carly through the tunnel that led to his Mothers secret hiding place which wasn't much of a secret anymore.

"I've got her" Ross called as he dragged Carly to where Pam Puckett was standing. She seemed to look very impressed with her sons work. "Is this the girl that ruined your life?" He asked her.

"No this one's just bate. You will be meeting the girl that ruined my life later" Mrs Puckett told Ross as he made his way over to the door to guard it.

"Sit on that chair" Mrs Puckett told Carly as she pointed over to the steel chair.

"Have you not got something a little more comfortable?" Carly asked not wanting to sit on to the chair that has only brought on pain and sorrow to whoever has sat on it before.

"Sit on it" Mrs Puckett yelled loudly in Carly's face making her move quickly onto the chair. This was mainly over the fear that Mrs Puckett's rage had brought on to Carly.

"Who's bringing the other girl here?" Ross asked as he moved away from the door because Carly now had her hands and feet tied up.

"Nobody, she will come in her own time" Pam informed him making her own son curious to what was going on.

"Your plan isn't going to work" Carly then bravely stated as she interrupted Mrs Puckett's and Ross's conversation.

"And what makes you think that?" Mrs Puckett asked.

"Sam hates me" Carly told her sadly with the feeling of sorrow and guilt. She had lost her best friend.

"Well you will just have to hope for your sake that Sam turns up. If not we will have to kill you and get rid of the evidence" Mrs Puckett laughed evilly while staring at her son. Ross didn't notice though as he was too busy coming to terms with the new piece of information he had just found out. The girl that had ruined his Mother's life was called Sam. Carly remained quite in her seat praying that Sam would come to her rescue.

**….**

Freddie layed on a fluffy blanket with Sam cuddled up in his arms outside on the fire escape. Staring up at the stars they were both enjoying each other's presence and company. It was peaceful and Sam was loving her first sense of fresh air, which she hadn't had in days.

"Freddie, do you think our baby is going to be okay?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Yeh I think our baby is going to be great." Freddie replied. "If our baby isn't okay I'm sure it will be hard to deal with but I think we will be able to get through it together" He assured her as he placed his hand over Sam's which was lying on her stomach.

"Do you remember the time you told me you were pregnant with Ally?" Freddie asked.

"Yes and you freaked out" Sam laughed.

"I did not freak out" Freddie smiled.

"Oh that's right because you were speechless and it looked like you stopped breathing" Sam giggled.

"I was alright after I had gotten over the shock" Freddie replied, making Sam smile.

"Do you remember the time when we first slept together and you thought you had got me pregnant?" Sam then asked.

"Yes" Freddie laughed. "I woke up to find you throwing up in the bathroom, I thought it was morning sickness" Freddie explained.

"It was food poisoning from your Mothers cooking" Sam replied. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that entire plate of shrimp" She added.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"Getting close to 9:30pm" Freddie replied, looking down at his watch.

"Do you think we better get back to Ally?" She asked.

"In a minute" Freddie answered as he leaned down and kissed his Wife lovingly on the lips.

When walking back hand in hand to their apartment Freddie stopped Sam from opening the door and walking inside.

"Do you remember the time when I took you out to see that play in the theatre you wanted to watch and when I brought you home we were outside playing on more kiss for half an hour?" Freddie asked.

"Yes and my Dad ended up coming outside in his dressing gown to see what was going on" Sam replied smiling. "I remember" She added.

"Me too" Freddie smiled before pulling Sam closer to him and kissing her. Placing her arms up and around Freddie's shoulders Sam began to kiss Freddie back. Slowly she took a step back so she was up resting against their front door. Their lips were in sync with each other's and Freddie's hand was holding Sam's wedding ring like usual whilst the other was placed on her waist.

Suddenly the front door to their apartment opened and Sam began to fall back but luckily Freddie was there to catch her.

"Dude watch out" Freddie said to Spencer who was the one who opened the door.

"Pam's taken Carly" Spencer shouted through fear, ignoring what Freddie had just said to him.

"You don't know that Spencer" Mrs. Benson called from the living room.

"Yes I do" Spencer argued. "She got an email which was supposedly from Sam. It's obviously Pam" Spencer told them.

"Why would I email Carly?" Sam asked. "That girl can be so stupid sometimes" Sam said as she walked into hers and Freddie's bedroom.

"Are you not going to go and rescue her?" Spencer called from the living room.

"Of course I am, I just wanted to get changed first" Sam told him moments later after coming out of the bedroom with something much more comfortable on.

"You can't go rescue Carly your pregnant" Freddie told her.

"I was also pregnant when I went to rescue Ally" Sam replied as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. Ally was currently fast asleep on the couch with a blanket covering her.

"That was different" Freddie argued. Sam cut him off though by kissing him on the lips quickly and making her way towards the door.

"I love you" She called to him.

"I love you too" Freddie replied as Sam walked out of the apartment…

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for over a week, I've had maths exams recently and revision took up a lot of my time. Anyway please review and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: iStay With You.**

As Sam walked up the path to her Mother's house she took a glance up towards the stars thinking about what a perfect evening she had just shared with Freddie, then all this drama had to come and ruin it for both of them. Sam was pregnant, her unborn child was already in enough danger and she didn't need the stress of her Mother causing more upset that would affect her and the baby. But yet she's at her Mother's house once again risking her life just to save her best friend. She wasn't even on good terms with Carly right now and the fact that Sam had to come and risk her life to save Carly's made her even angrier with her. This was mainly because she couldn't understand why Carly would believe that Sam wanted to make up with her right now when she clearly knew how Sam felt. Carly Shay could sure be stupid some times.

Sam knew that Freddie would be sat at home worried about her and that he would probably tell her off when she got home, but it would only because he loves her so much. She wouldn't be surprised if he came after her but Spencer would probably stop him because he's so protective over his little sister.

Wanting to get the current situation over with Sam walked the quickest she could through the tunnel towards what she would call it as her Mothers torture chamber. She took a deep breath before opening the door and walking inside. As Sam stepped inside she came into eye contact with three different people. There was Carly who was tied to her chair, her Mother and than a man she had never seen before. She couldn't help but think he looked like a younger version of her Father though.

"Samantha so glad you could join us" Her Mother spat.

"Wish I could say the same thing" Sam replied.

"You actually came" Carly stated in shock. She also had that small piece of hope inside her that Sam would now forgive her.

"Well I'm here aren't I" Sam answered.

"Yes you're here and you've got fatter" Pam told her. "I always knew those fat cakes would catch up on you eventually" She added.

Sam smiled bitterly; she knew she was right earlier when she said the baby was starting to show.

"It could be the fat cakes but then again it could be because I'm pregnant" Sam replied, sending her Mother a death glare.

"You're pregnant" Carly gasped, Sam just nodded.

"Pregnant again, so you're going to have another tiny terror on your plate. Soon you will understand how hard it was to put up with you and your sister" Pam told her.

"Oh Mother, me and Melanie were never a hand full and you know it. You brought it all on yourself." Sam snapped. Sam loved Ally dearly and she was going to love her baby that was growing inside her just as much.

"Mother?" Ross questioned from across the room. "She's your daughter. You never told me that I had a younger sister and by the sounds of it I have two" Ross yelled.

"Oh dear…" Pam murmured under her breath whilst Sam just looked confused.

"You're a bad Mother" Ross spat. "You told me the only reason you didn't raise me when I was a boy was because you had no money and no home. You told me you lived on the streets. It looks obvious to me that it was all a lie." He shouted. "What did you get out of not raising me? Do you have any idea what it is like having to grow up in care?" He questioned.

"My dear boy I am so sorry" Pam apologised, wanting some form of sympathy.

"No I don't want to hear it." He told her. "When I think about it you only wanted me in your life to get revenge on your own flesh and blood. That is sick. There's something not right with you" He told her. You could tell by the tone of his voice that he was hurt. He thought that his Mother loved him.

"Don't you talk to me like that. I am your Mother" Pam yelled.

"Hardly" Ross spat.

"Right that is it. If you're not on my side you can't be on anyone's side. You can't be here." Pam told him as she pulled out her gun from behind her and fired it at Ross. Luckily for him though he ducked just in time. He stood back up and pulled out his own gun that Pam had given him and fired it at her.

Suddenly Pam Puckett fell to the floor grasping hold of her stomach. Blood was pouring out of her stomach by the minute and you could see in her eyes that she was in a whole world of pain. Ross stood there frozen in shock; he couldn't believe that he had just shot his own Mother and that she was most probably going to die right in front of him.

As Sam took a step back, not interlay sure what to do her Mother spoke to her.

"Sam, stay here with me please" She begged. Even though Sam hated her Mother she didn't want her to die alone. Carefully Sam knelt down on the floor besides her Mother and placed her head onto her lap.

"Does it hurt?" Sam asked, Pam just nodded as she gritted her teeth together.

"I'm proud to be able to call you my daughter" Pam told her.

"Mom please don't" Sam started but Pam soon interrupted her.

"I need to get this out" She told her. "You've done well for yourself and you are so beautiful" She added. Sam then saw a few tears run down her Mothers cheeks and whether they way tears of pain or not, Sam could see that she meant everything that she had said.

"I'm so sorry" Pam whispered as she took her last breath and from then on she was truly gone forever.

Sam wasn't completely sure how she felt. She was partly relieved because everything was now over but the woman that had given her life was gone. A few tears escaped from her eyes as she ran a hand through her Mothers hair and carefully placed her body back on to the floor.

Ross had untied Carly moments ago and as soon as Sam stood up her best friend was by her side.

"Sam I'm so sorry" Carly cried.

"Its okay" Sam replied as she hugged her best friend. It was a hug that she had been waiting for.

"Who are you?" Sam then asked Ross.

"I believe I'm your older brother" he replied…

**A/N: The story is almost over. Review and I will love you forever. If you don't already follow me on twitter my username is JennetteMcHevan ask me for a follow back and I will. Thank you everyone. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: iSay Goodbye**

As Sam Benson ran her hair brush through her shimmering blonde locks one more time, she stared down at her reflection in a mirror, which is kept in hers and Freddie's bedroom. Sam put her hair brush down on the bed before placing both of her hands on her stomach and rubbing it softly. She could tell that her unborn baby was showing now and it would be stupid for Freddie to tell her otherwise. She was even wearing maternity clothes now and especially liked the black dress she was wearing today, which Melanie had picked out for her when they went shopping together yesterday. Why is Sam wearing a black dress? You may ask this. Well, today is the day of Pam Puckett's funeral.

It had taken a good few weeks for the approval from the police for Pam Puckett's funeral to be arranged. As Pam Puckett was basically shot to her death the police took out an investigation to see whether it was an actual murder or just self defence. The investigation didn't take as long as any other would of, mainly because of everything that had happened over the years. The police were very understanding; especially Officer Carl and they only took out a small investigation which was mainly for the safety of their own jobs. It was lucky, especially for Ross' sake as he got away without being sent down with his Mother's murder for the rest of his life.

Sam was still taking the fact that she had an older brother by surprise and so was Melanie. The arrival of Ross seemed to change everyone's life. Ally had an Uncle, Freddie had a brother in-law but the main change was for Mr. Puckett though. He had a son, which everyone loved.

Suddenly Sam was awoken from her thoughts when her loving husband, Freddie knocked on their bedroom door like the true gentleman he was before popping his head in through the door.

"Hey, you almost ready to go?" Freddie asked her as he walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Sam just simply nodded and smiled at him. "You look pretty" he told her.

"No, I don't" Sam disagreed. "I'm fat" she sighed.

Freddie just chuckled quietly to himself before wrapping his arms around Sam from the back of her waist. She really didn't understand how beautiful he found her. Together they just stood in each other's embrace staring at one another from their reflection in the mirror. "Or your just pregnant" Freddie corrected her. "My beautiful pregnant wife" he corrected himself.

"Tell me Freddie, what's so beautiful about me being fat and pregnant?" Sam asked.

"Well let's see, inside you there's our baby growing that connects me and you together even more. Pregnancy is one of the most beautiful natural things in the world and the fact that we're having another baby together is incredible." Freddie told her.

"You're such a sap" Sam smiled as she kissed Freddie on the cheek, leaving him to smirk back.

"Mommy, crazy has arrived" Ally called as she ran into her parents' bedroom, disrupting Sam and Freddie.

"Sam! You taught our daughter to call my Mother 'crazy'" Freddie moaned.

"Ally, what did I teach you?" Sam asked.

"Grandma may be crazy but we love her very much because without her we wouldn't have Daddy" Ally smiled.

"Good girl, now go tell Grandma that Daddy and I will be out in a minute" Sam told her as Ally made her way out of the room.

"Impressive, huh?" Sam smirked up at Freddie.

"Sam. This is serious, what if she calls my Mom 'crazy' in front of her?" Freddie asked.

"Don't blame me. It was my pregnancy hormones talking and you just said that pregnancy is one of the most beautiful natural things in the world" Sam smirked as she talked her way out of being told off from Freddie. She then kissed him gently on the lips and Freddie couldn't stop himself from kissing her back.

"You ready to leave?" Freddie then asked.

"Nope because you never tie your tie correctly" Sam told him as she began to fiddle with it. "You know you don't have to come with me" She then reminded him.

"Yes I do, because I'm your husband and I am here for you no matter what" Freddie told her. "Plus I want to come" he added as he grabbed Sam's hand and together they began to make their way into the living room where Ally and Mrs. Benson were.

"Oh Freddie, you actually tied your tie correctly for once" Mrs. Benson said as she found the need to comment on how he could never tie his own tie. "I was just telling Ally about how we're going to play spot the tick today whilst I'm looking after her" Mrs. Benson told Freddie and Sam. Freddie couldn't help but notice Ally's expression on her face which shown clearly how much she really didn't want to play it.

"Well Mom, you know how your always encouraging children to share and take in turns?" Freddie questioned.

"Yes dear" She answered.

"Well maybe since you picked the game you both played last time, Ally should pick what you play today" Freddie suggested. "I know she got a new fairy game for her birthday last week that she would just love to share with you" He told her.

"Oh, well okay" Mrs Benson replied not looking to happy that her and Ally wouldn't be playing the game she wanted. Ally just sat there smiling.

Sam then kissed and hugged Ally goodbye before her and Freddie made their way out of the front door. "Nice job Freddie" She whispered to Freddie as they left, so Mrs. Benson wouldn't hear.

**…. **

A few hours later Sam was knelt down on the ground beside her Mother's grave stone. She had decided that she wanted a moment alone with her Mother, so Freddie was waiting for her over by the entrance of the church with Melanie, Ross and Mr. Puckett. Carefully Sam pulled up a bunch of daffodils that were on the grass nearby and layed them down on the fresh soil where her Mother had not long been buried.

"You made my life hell while growing up and over the past few months. I grew up in an environment full of lies just because you were never fully happy with your life because you couldn't get what you wanted all the time. You took my Father away from me claiming he didn't love me. Then soon after that you noticed your evil plan wasn't working so you took my own twin sister away from me to. You made me hate her. Things got better though when Dad and Melanie came back. Carly and Spencer were great as always and then I got my Freddie" Sam spoke to her Mother's grave imagining after all these years she was finally getting everything off of her chest that she wanted her to know. Sam then smiled as she thought about her and Freddie when they first became a couple.

"Sometimes I wonder how different my life would have been if I grew up in care or something like Ross did. Yes, I know about my Brother. If I did I wouldn't have a best friend as great as Carly and I certainly wouldn't have Freddie or Ally. So I guess there's good and bad in everything" Sam continued. "Over the past few months you made my life challenging and difficult once again. You started by taking my little girl away from me. She's so sweet and innocent so I will never fully understand why you had to get at me that way. I don't even understand why you had to get at me again in the first place. Anyway, when I came to rescue her you shot me. You tried to kill me, your own daughter. I was rushed to hospital and I found out that I'm pregnant. Now I'm living each day with worry because I don't know if my unborn child is going to make it. If my baby doesn't make it, I just don't know how I'm going to cope" Sam cried.

"Now you're dead. I never imagined you leaving the world the way you did, but now you have I actually feel relieved and safe. So now I'm going to say something but only so I can move on with my life and for you can rest in peace. I forgive you. Goodbye Mother" Sam said as she wiped her tears, turned around and started to walk away from her Mother's grave.

"Are you ready to leave?" Freddie asked Sam when she walked over to him.

"Yes. Let's go home, we've got the rest of our lives ahead of us" Sam smiled…

**A/N: Hey everybody, sorry for taking forever to update, I've just been so busy. Omg, guess who followed me on twitter just over a week ago MIRANDA COSGROVE! I'm so happy! Who lives in the UK because iGoodbye airs for us tomorrow, I already know I'll cry so much because I did the first time I watched it. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: iLove My Family **

She may now be a whole year older but five year old Ally was still as little, sweet and innocent as ever. Her life had changed completely since her Grandma Pam Puckett had died seven months ago. Everyone felt the freedom that they now had to be able to live their lives without living in fear. Ally had even returned to school and her teacher had been watching her like a hawk. Even though Mrs. Puckett could no longer take Ally away, you can never know what is out in the world and Sam had pretty much threatened Ally's teacher with the butter sock, if anything were to happen to her.

Ally was currently bobbing up and down on the couch in pure excitement waiting for her Mother, Father and of course her newly born sibling to get home from the hospital.

"Ally will you please sit still, you are making me feel sea sick" Marissa Benson cried. Mrs. Benson had been looking after Ally since Sam went into labour. After a while of looking after an excited Ally she seemed to become a bit of a handful.

"I can't sit still I'm just too excited" Ally screamed, showing off just how excited she was while Mrs. Benson was getting ready to rip her own hair out due to how much Ally was stressing her out.

"When do you think they will be here?" Ally asked. "They are taking a really long time" She moaned and Mrs. Benson in fact agreed.

"They should be here soon; Daddy has already phoned to tell us that there on their way home." She told her calmly.

"Do you think everything is okay with my baby brother or sister?" Ally asked as she stopped bobbing up and down. Mrs. Benson then couldn't help but notice that she doesn't stop asking questions.

"I'm sure everything is fine, they wouldn't have been able to leave the hospital to soon if something was wrong" Mrs. Benson reassured Ally and with that she started bobbing up and down on the couch again. Mrs. Benson then had to lie down because she really was feeling sea sick.

With that Ally and Mrs. Benson soon heard a rattle of keys and the opening of the front door to the Benson's apartment. Ally's little hazel eyes then immediately lit up as soon as she saw her Father walk in through the door way. Sam then followed in shortly behind Freddie cradling their newly born child in her arms.

"I present the newest member to the Benson family" Freddie then smiled as he placed his arm lovingly around his wife and stared down towards his baby. With that Ally then ran over towards her parents and younger sibling more excited than ever.

"Have I got a brother or sister?" She asked.

"You've got a brother" Sam told her as she watched the smile light up on Ally's face. "Just what you wanted" She then added.

"Is he healthy?" Mrs. Benson asked. Both Sam and Freddie immediately nodded with smiles on their faces. "He's perfect" Sam said.

"What's his name?" Ally then asked as Freddie picked her up to get a closer look at her baby brother.

"Ally there is no need to ask that, we know it's going to be Fredward Junior." Mrs. Benson told her.

"What! I am not calling my son Fredward Junior" Sam told her. "It is bad enough that my husband is called Fredward" She added as she took a seat on the couch, still with her new born son in her arms.

"There is nothing wrong with the name Fredward" Mrs. Benson told Sam. "What do you mean you're not naming him Fredward Junior? You should have named him by now and I think it would be nice for you to start off a little family tradition" She continued.

"I don't really care what you think" Sam murmured and luckily only Freddie heard her.

"Mom you can't say we should have named our son by now, you were the one that took four months to name me" Freddie reminded his Mother.

"And you picked Fredward?" Sam questioned with a frown.

"I'm out of here. I'm going to find a way to convince you to name my grandson Fredward Junior." Mrs. Benson told them. "He's beautiful by the way" She added as she left the apartment.

"Do you want to hold him?" Sam asked Ally and with that Ally nodded straight away. "Make sure you protect his head" Sam told her as she carefully placed him into Ally's arms.

"Carly and Ross will be here soon to visit" Sam then reminded Freddie.

"Do you not find it strange that your best friend is engaged to your brother?" Freddie asked her. Carly had not long left her previous boyfriend as they both wanted different things. She soon found love though and it just happened to be Sam's brother.

"No, I quite like it. If you think about it them getting married is the closest thing to me and Carly ever being Sisters" Sam smiled as she placed her head on Freddie's shoulder. Freddie then smiled back and placed his arm around her. The two of them then turned to watch their two beautiful children, as their baby boy slept peacefully in Ally's arms.

"So, what are we going to name him?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Liam or Noah" Freddie suggested as it was one of the names him and Sam had discussed while she was pregnant.

"No I've gone off them. What about Logan or Mason?" Sam then suggested but Freddie and Sam both immediately shook their heads.

"What about Ethan?" Ally then asked. Sam and Freddie both looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"I like it" they both agreed. "Ethan Benson" Sam said.

"I named him" Ally smiled.

"You sure did" Freddie replied as he kissed his daughter on the forehead and with that the three of them looked down lovingly at the newest member to their family. Baby Ethan then opened his eyes and saw his older sister for the first time.

"So when do I get a baby sister?" Ally asked after a while, breaking the silence.

"You will have to give me and your Mom some time kid" Freddie told her, whilst laughing at her innocence.

"You want another baby?" Sam asked.

"Well yes. Defiantly if you do, I know how important family is to you" Freddie replied. Sam smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I love you" Freddie told her.

"I love you too" Sam replied as Freddie kissed her. With that the Benson family laughed and smiled on the couch with the rest of their lives ahead of them.

The End.

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm sorry for not updating for a month. If you read my last update for my story "One Connection to Another" then you will hopefully understand why. **

**I hope you enjoyed this final chapter of the story. I am now finished writing The Reunion stories and I hope you have enjoyed reading them just as much as I enjoyed writing them. Thank you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it so much. Please review this final chapter; I would love to know what you thought of the ending. **


End file.
